


Michibikareru futatsu no hearts

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Amuse, Palette - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Andava avanti da più di un mese, e nessuno dei due si era mai sbilanciato troppo sulla natura di quel rapporto; Ryosuke non aveva idea di cosa il più piccolo pensasse di lui, non aveva idea di cosa rappresentasse nella sua vita, se solo qualcuno con cui fare sesso quando ne aveva voglia o se ci fosse dietro qualcosa di più.
Relationships: Miura Ryousuke/Watanabe Shu
Kudos: 1





	Michibikareru futatsu no hearts

**~ Michibikareru futatsu no hearts ~**

Ryosuke sentiva di essere sul punto di esplodere.

I segni c’erano tutti: il cuore gli batteva troppo forte nel petto, il corpo era sudato, accaldato, e poteva quasi riuscire a sentire il sangue scorrere sotto pelle.

E poi c’era Shu, e lo sentiva muoversi dentro di sé sempre più velocemente, e avrebbe voluto aprire gli occhi per guardarlo, per vedere la sua espressione stravolta esattamente come la stava immaginando, ma temeva che a quel punto non sarebbe più riuscito a resistere, e non voleva che quella sensazione finisse, non ancora.

Gli portò le braccia intorno al collo, facendo forza per sollevarsi con il busto, sentendolo cogliere subito l’invito e stringendolo a sé, portandolo indietro fino a farlo ritrovare seduto sopra di sé, il petto contro il proprio, continuando a muoversi senza sosta dentro di lui.

Ryosuke gemette, piano, quasi vergognandosi dello stesso piacere che stava provando in quel momento, ma non riusciva a fare niente per controllare il proprio corpo e le sue reazioni.

Shu sembrava sentirlo, sembrava saperlo, e lo stringeva sempre più forte contro di sé, conficcandogli le unghie nella schiena, muovendosi più velocemente prima di portare una mano alla sua erezione, apparentemente deciso a fargli perdere del tutto il controllo.

E fu esattamente quello che accadde, e Ryosuke non riuscì più a far niente per contrastare quel piacere così intenso, e raggiunse finalmente l’orgasmo, venendo fra i loro corpo, arcuando la schiena e rischiando di ricadere all’indietro sul letto, se non fosse stato per la presa del più piccolo ancora salda sulla sua schiena.

Shu si muoveva più lentamente, adesso, aspettando che riaprisse gli occhi e sorridendogli, protendendosi in avanti per baciarlo, tornando a farlo stendere e riprendendo a spingersi dentro di lui con un ritmo serrato.

“Tieni gli occhi aperti.” gli chiese con voce roca quando l’altro li ebbe richiusi, ancora incapace di fissarli troppo a lungo su di lui. “Guardami, Ryon.” domandò quasi implorandolo, e il più grande non poté far altro che obbedirgli, il respiro ancora corto e il cuore che sembrava sul punto di smettere di battere mentre lo fissava, mentre vedeva la sua espressione quasi sofferente, mentre ancora lo sentiva muoversi dentro di sé, tanto veloce adesso da fargli quasi male.

E poi lo sentì venire, bollente, e non poté trattenere un gemito, offrendo ancora i fianchi alle ultime spinte del più piccolo, prima che questi si accasciasse sopra di lui, privo di forze.

Era finita davvero, adesso, e Ryosuke avrebbe subito voluto ricominciare per non perdere quella sensazione di completezza, per sentire ancora Shu addosso e dentro di lui.

Avrebbe voluto continuare in eterno.

Ma il più piccolo in quel momento parve riaversi, risollevandosi e sfilandosi da dentro di lui con un gemito di disappunto, mentre l’altro si mordeva un labbro per l’improvvisa sensazione di vuoto.

Lo vide stenderglisi accanto, tirandosi le coperte fin sopra i fianchi e poi voltandosi verso di lui con un sorriso.

“Perché hai sempre quell’espressione corrucciata dopo che abbiamo fatto sesso?” gli domandò curioso, mettendosi su di un fianco e poggiando la testa su di una mano.

Ryosuke non ricambiò lo sguardo; sentì anzi la voglia di alzarsi il lenzuolo fin sopra il viso, di nascondersi a quegli occhi che gli bruciavano addosso, quasi temendo che da un momento all’altro Shu solo guardandolo potesse capire che cosa stesse pensando.

“Non ho un’espressione corrucciata.” si difese, per poi scrollare le spalle. “Anzi, sono felice. Davvero.” mormorò imbarazzato.

Vide Shu sorridere, e se non l’avesse conosciuto ormai fin troppo bene avrebbe preso quel sorriso come una derisione.

Ma non lo era, perché il più piccolo aveva imparato presto quanto poco gli convenisse prenderlo in giro, e aveva imparato a farlo solo per cose più triviali di quella.

Ryosuke gliene era sinceramente grato. Si sentiva già sufficientemente a disagio così senza dover aggiungere nuove ragioni per esserlo.

Il più piccolo gli si avvicinò, baciandolo delicatamente sulle labbra e poi tornando a stendersi, con un sospiro.

“Posso rimanere?” gli chiese, rintanandosi meglio sotto il lenzuolo. “Non ho davvero voglia di prendere un taxi a quest’ora. E domani non abbiamo riprese di mattina.” sottolineò, ma l’altro non sentiva questo particolare bisogno di essere convinto.

“Certo che puoi rimanere.” mormorò, scivolando a sua volta sotto le coperte e voltandosi verso di lui, portando una mano sotto il cuscino. “Lo sai che puoi rimanere quando vuoi, te l’ho già detto.”

Si guadagnò un altro bacio, probabilmente in segno di gratitudine, dopodiché Shu biascicò qualcosa di molto simile alla buonanotte e chiuse gli occhi.

A Ryosuke venne da ridere; aveva sempre invidiato un po’ quella sorprendente capacità del più piccolo di addormentarsi ovunque si trovasse.

Sospirò, stiracchiandosi leggermente e rimanendo sdraiato su di un fianco.

Gli piaceva guardare Shu. Gli piaceva, nonostante farlo non lo rendesse sereno come avrebbe voluto.

La prima volta in cui erano finiti a letto insieme si era sentito confuso, non del tutto padrone di sé e del proprio corpo, però era certo che gli fosse piaciuto. Anche troppo, con il senno di poi.

Andava avanti da più di un mese, e nessuno dei due si era mai sbilanciato troppo sulla natura di quel rapporto; Ryosuke non aveva idea di cosa il più piccolo pensasse di lui, non aveva idea di cosa rappresentasse nella sua vita, se solo qualcuno con cui fare sesso quando ne aveva voglia o se ci fosse dietro qualcosa di più.

Sospirò ancora, adesso meno rilassato che in precedenza.

Erano pensieri sui quali non avrebbe dovuto indugiare, e lo sapeva, ma era lo stesso comportamento di Shu spesso e volentieri a costringerlo a farlo.

Ryosuke lo amava, e su questo non aveva nessun dubbio. Era stata una realizzazione strana la sua, avuta quasi subito, quando si era reso conto di quanto desiderasse che l’altro rimanesse insieme a lui la notte, quando si era accorto di quanto bene lo facesse stare la sua presenza, di quanto attendesse ogni giorno con ansia la fine delle riprese per scoprire se avrebbe passato o meno la serata con lui.

E sempre più spesso Shu chiedeva la sua presenza, e sempre più spesso si ritrovavano nell’appartamento del più grande, e ogni singola volta finivano a letto insieme.

Ryosuke avrebbe davvero desiderato parlargli e chiedergli che cosa significasse ognuna di quelle notti, ma puntualmente trovava decine di ragioni per non farlo.

Perché non voleva negarsi quei momenti, nel caso in cui Shu non avesse provato assolutamente niente per lui, nel caso in cui avesse deciso di chiuderla in quel modo.

Perché si vergognava di ciò che provava, soprattutto se ne sarebbe vergognato se fosse stato l’unico fra i due a vedere il loro rapporto in modo diverso dalla realtà.

E perché aveva paura. Paura della risposta di Shu, paura di sentirsi dire di non contare niente, paura che il più piccolo potesse distruggere quel sentimento che il più grande aveva coltivato in silenzio durante tutto quel tempo, e del quale ormai era tanto dipendente da non poter rischiare di perderlo.

Si sporse leggermente in avanti, baciando piano il più piccolo sulle labbra, attento a non svegliarlo.

Non avrebbe potuto spiegare quel bacio, così come non avrebbe potuto spiegare perché avesse sempre quell’espressione corrucciata quando finivano di fare sesso, così come non avrebbe potuto dire a Shu che per lui non c’era soltanto quello.

*

Ryosuke era seduto sul divano già da un po’.

Aveva i capelli legati, i vestiti da casa più comodi che aveva trovato, e stava studiando il copione con aria assorta.

Strizzò gli occhi da dietro le lenti degli occhiali, mentre la stanchezza cominciava a farsi sentire.

Abbandonò il copione sul tavolino di fronte al divano, alzando le braccia ed inarcando la schiena per stiracchiarsi, sentendo in quel momento il proprio stomaco brontolare.

Fece una smorfia, prima di sollevare lo sguardo verso la porta della cucina, dove Shu stava ridendo.

“Bentornato fra noi.” lo prese in giro. “Ad un certo punto ho temuto che ti fossi addormentato con gli occhi aperti e che non stessi davvero studiando il copione.”

Ryosuke si tolse per un attimo gli occhiali, stropicciandosi gli occhi e sorridendogli.

“Mi dispiace. Ero un po’ assorto.” si giustificò, alzandosi in piedi.

“Hai fame, suppongo? Ho preparato l’omurice, quando vuoi puoi venire a mangiare.”

“Quando ti sei messo a cucinare? Non me se sono nemmeno accorto!” rispose il più grande sbarrando gli occhi, avvicinandosi alla cucina e sentendo effettivamente l’odore del cibo.

Stava decisamente morendo di fame.

“Quando sono uscito dalla doccia. Davvero Ryon, non capisco come tu abbia fatto a non vedermi o a non sentire il rumore delle stoviglie. La tua capacità di concentrazione è davvero ammirevole.”

Ryosuke sorrise, chinando il capo.

Non era precisamente capacità di concentrazione, più che altro era la miriade di pensieri che gli passava per la testa a distrarlo.

Aveva dovuto rileggere molte delle pagine del copione perché gli entrassero in testa, e non era comunque sicuro di ricordarle a dovere.

Ma non era necessario che Shu lo sapesse, come tutto il resto.

Si sedette a tavola, stanco, provando una piacevole sensazione. Non gli dispiaceva affatto l’idea del più piccolo che cucinava nel suo appartamento come se fosse a casa propria, non gli dispiaceva affatto quella cura nei suoi confronti e quell’atmosfera quasi di famigliarità, come se appartenesse a quelle quattro mura.

Ma di nuovo cercò di non pensarci, e preferì invece iniziare a mangiare.

“È buonissima.” si complimentò a bocca piena, vedendo l’altro sorridergli ed iniziare finalmente a mangiare, una volta ricevuto il suo responso.

“Ah, sono contento che ti piaccia. Non è che io sia un granché in cucina, però quello che mi piace lo preparo abbastanza bene.” si spiegò, scrollando le spalle.

Non parlarono molto più di così durante la cena, e Ryosuke la trovò qualcosa di alquanto rilassante.

Sentiva di starsi consumando lentamente, con il passare dei giorni.

La notte non riusciva a dormire bene, quando Shu era con lui a causa della sua presenza e quando non c’era per la sua assenza, e di giorno si sentiva costantemente distratto.

Aveva voglia di urlare, di alzarsi in piedi ed urlare al più piccolo come si sentiva e cosa provasse per lui, e temeva che a lungo andare non sarebbe più riuscito a trattenere in alcun modo quel desiderio.

A che serviva, poi?

Se metteva i propri ragionamenti a confronto con l’ansia che provava costantemente e con il male che si stava facendo, continuare a mentire non aveva poi tutto questo senso.

Eppure guardava Shu, guardava quanto fosse rilassato e tranquillo, quanto gli piacesse averlo accanto, e allora tornava a dubitare.

Era esausto, insomma, e si sentiva pericolosamente vicino all’implosione.

Finito di mangiare disse al più piccolo che avrebbe lavato i piatti, dato che lui aveva cucinato, e pensò così di prendersi qualche minuto di tregua.

Shu tuttavia non accennò a voler lasciare la stanza, e rimase seduto al tavolo senza fare nulla in particolare, semplicemente guardandolo.

Ryosuke sentiva quello sguardo sulla schiena, lo sentiva chiaramente, e non sapeva quanto ancora avrebbe resistito.

“Perché non vai di là? Quando ho finito possiamo guardare qualcosa alla televisione. Puoi scegliere un film, se vuoi.” gli propose, senza voltarsi a ricambiare il suo sguardo.

Lo sentì scostare la sedia, ma anziché allontanarsi si fece più vicino; gli mise le braccia intorno alla vita, lasciando aderire il proprio petto contro la sua schiena e posandogli il mento su di una spalla, voltandosi a baciarlo lentamente sul collo.

“Perché cerchi sempre di cacciarmi?” lo prese in giro. “Se continui su questa strada mi convincerò del fatto che non ti piaccia la mia compagnia.”

Ryosuke rabbrividì, sentendolo tornare a baciargli il collo, portandogli poi una mano sotto il mento e costringendolo a voltarsi, in modo tale da poterlo baciare sulle labbra.

“Non ti caccio via.” mormorò il più piccolo, lasciandosi andare al suo abbraccio, sorridendogli appena. “È solo che...” sospirò, senza continuare oltre.

Shu lo lasciò andare, mettendoglisi di fianco e scrutando perplesso il suo viso.

E di nuovo Ryosuke ebbe quella sensazione, la sensazione che solo guardandolo potesse improvvisamene capire tutto ciò che gli passasse per la testa; istintivamente, si voltò per dargli le spalle.

“Ryon... così però mi fai preoccupare.” gli disse il più grande, senza mascherare una nota d’ansia nel tono di voce.

Si sentiva come se fosse caduto in una maledetta trappola.

Era quello il momento, lo sapeva, e sapeva anche di non poter più fingere che niente fosse successo.

Si voltò ancora verso di lui, e ancora una volta quella sua espressione lo fece vacillare; colmò con un passo la distanza fra di loro, tornando a baciarlo, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo e sperando che l’altro si lasciasse convincere, cedendo al bacio e dimenticando quella loro discussione. 

Shu tuttavia non sembrava essere di quell’avviso.

Gli mise le mani sulle braccia, facendo forza perché si spostasse, guardandolo se possibile ancora più confuso di prima.

“Ryon, che diamine...” disse soltanto, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Cosa c’è?” rispose questi, improvvisamente irritato. “Adesso non hai voglia? E allora per quale ragione dovresti essere qui? È quello che facciamo io e te, alla fine. Facciamo sesso e basta, no?” inveì, sentendosi pericolosamente vicino alle lacrime.

Aveva immaginato molte, forse troppe, volte di dire a Shu quello che pensava, ma mai aveva immaginato di poter sbottare in quel modo, di potersela prendere con lui, di potersi mostrare così frustrato per quella situazione.

Ma era così che stava, e tutto ciò che aveva accumulato nelle ultime settimane adesso non aveva più freni, e lui era stanco di rimanere in silenzio.

“Che cosa vuol dire che facciamo solo sesso? Io pensavo che...”

“Cosa pensavi?” lo interruppe il più grande, alzando un sopracciglio. “Pensavi che andasse bene anche a me questa maledetta situazione? Pensavi che fosse più facile, così? Già, del resto perché non farlo, Ryosuke si fa portare a letto così tanto facilmente che non vale la pena sprecare qualcosa di più con lui.” chiuse gli occhi per un istante, salvo poi riaprirli, l’espressione sul suo viso fredda, decisa. “Non ti è mai passato per la testa che io potessi amarti, vero Shu?”

Era la verità pura e semplice, così come l’avrebbe espressa un bambino, e Ryosuke in quel momento non si sentiva molto diverso.

Si era aspettato diverse reazioni da parte sua.

Si era aspettato che lo guardasse disgustato, che se ne andasse senza dire una parola, che gli dicesse che era così che sarebbe finito tutto.

Shu, invece, scoppiò a ridere.

Rise, e rise e rise, e non sembrava nemmeno voler accennare a smettere.

“Lo trovi così divertente?” gli chiese Ryosuke, punto nell’orgoglio.

Tutti i paletti che si era auto-imposto, improvvisamente non gli parvero più tanto ridicoli.

“Sì. Sì, lo trovo estremamente divertente.” rispose quegli, scuotendo la testa e finalmente tornando serio, senza tuttavia perdere la propria espressione sorniona. “Ce ne hai messo di tempo, eh?”

Il più grande sbarrò gli occhi, arretrando di un passo.   
“Che... che cosa vuol dire che ce ne ho messo di tempo? Tu... Cosa?” domandò, confusamente.

Shu sospirò teatralmente, scuotendo la testa e riavvicinandosi lentamente, portandogli le mani alla vita ed attirandolo verso di sé.

“Voglio dire che lo sapevo già, Ryon. Non sei molto bravo a nascondere quello che provi, lo sai?” si spiegò, scrollando le spalle. “Non potevo esserne del tutto certo, è chiaro. Per questo ho aspettato che me lo dicessi prima di fare qualsiasi cosa. Però...” parve improvvisamente a disagio, e scrollò le spalle. “Quello che mi hai detto adesso, non lo capisco davvero. Perché pensi che per me sia solo sesso? Per quale ragione dovrei aver...” s’interruppe, guardando preoccupato il più grande.

Ryosuke aveva cercato con tutto se stesso di contrastare le lacrime, ma alla fine non c’era riuscito.

Non avrebbe nemmeno saputo spiegare con precisione perché stesse piangendo, non aveva il totale controllo su ciò che provava.

“Che cosa significa che lo sapevi? E allora in questi ultimi tempi che cos’hai fatto? Potevi dirmelo, potevi evitarmi di stare male, potevi...” si morse un labbro, cercando di calmarsi. Si sottrasse nuovamente alla sua presa, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento. “È come pensavo alla fine, no? Se davvero ti fosse importato qualcosa non mi avresti lasciato cuocere nel mio brodo.” mormorò, lasciando velocemente la stanza.

Camminò in fretta verso la camera da letto, sentendo i passi del più grande seguirlo; si chiuse dentro, girando la chiave con un gesto brusco ed appoggiandosi contro la porta, scivolando sul pavimento.

Si sentiva male. Non era andata secondo i suoi piani, nemmeno un po’.

Mentre gli diceva che per lui era soltanto sesso non ne era convinto fino in fondo, mentre adesso non sapeva davvero cosa pensare.

Non sapeva se l’altro si fosse preso gioco di lui, non sapeva se si fosse illuso per tutto questo tempo... non sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire, e questo lo spaventava incredibilmente.

“Ryon?” sentì la voce del più piccolo chiamarlo da fuori la porta, e si tese.

“Cosa?”

“Mi apri, per favore? Così possiamo parlare?”

Tentennò per un istante, prima di scostarsi e girare nuovamente la chiave, lasciando che il più piccolo entrasse.

Shu si accovacciò sul pavimento accanto a lui, prendendogli il viso fra le mani.

“Mi dispiace.” mormorò, accarezzandolo lentamente. “Mi dispiace di non averti detto niente, mi dispiace di averti fatto stare male.” sospirò. “Però ammetterai di non aver parlato nemmeno tu. Per quanto ne sapevo io, Ryon, poteva essere soltanto sesso per _te_ , e io avrei potuto benissimo illudermi di contare qualcosa di più per te quando in realtà non era così.” si sedette più composto, poggiandosi contro il letto e lasciando che il più grande si stendesse contro di lui, accarezzandogli lentamente i capelli, chinandosi a baciargli una tempia.

“Non c’è soltanto quello, e vorrei che tu lo capissi e che ne fossi sicuro. Non avrei continuato a gironzolare per casa tua altrimenti, non avrei continuato a chiedere di vederti, non ti avrei preparato la cena, non avrei...” si fermò, scuotendo la testa. “Ti amo, Ryosuke. E perdonami per non avertelo detto prima.”

Il più grande sentiva di nuovo di essere sul punto di esplodere.

Era come quando erano a letto insieme, e sentiva il cuore battere troppo forte nel proprio petto.

Era una sensazione alla quale avrebbe dovuto essersi abituato ormai, eppure continuava a sentirsi esattamente allo stesso modo.

Con l’unica differenza che, adesso, era felice.

“Ti amo anche io.” mormorò, imbarazzato, poi velocemente si mise a sedere, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “E avrei voluto dirtelo, non è passato istante senza che io volessi dirtelo, soltanto che non avrei saputo cosa fare se tu mi avessi detto che per me non provavi niente, io... io non volevo che te ne andassi. Che mi lasciassi da solo, ecco.” interruppe quel suo fiume di parole, arrossendo.

Shu scoppiò a ridere, sporgendosi in avanti per baciarlo.

“Non lo avrei mai fatto.” puntualizzò, salvo poi sospirare. “Però capisco perché tu l’abbia pensato. È tutta colpa mia in realtà, conoscendoti avrei dovuto immaginare che tu potessi essere tanto stupido da non aver capito che ti amo anche io.”

Ryosuke sorrise, istintivamente.

Aveva immaginato anche quello.

Aveva immaginato la voce di Shu che gli diceva di amarlo, e nella sua immaginazione non era così bello sentirselo dire.

Tornò su di lui con uno scatto improvviso, incapace di smettere di sorridere; nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo del più piccolo, mentre questi rideva.

“Ryon...” mormorò, sospirando ed avvolgendolo con le proprie braccia. Non aggiunse altro, ma al più grande non importava.

Gli piaceva, stare fra quelle braccia.

E gli era sempre piaciuto del resto, ma in quel momento gli sembrò come se tutto avesse un altro significato, come se finalmente potesse liberarsi di ognuno dei suoi dubbi e delle sue paure; si sentiva libero.

“Rimani qui a dormire, stanotte?” mormorò contro la sua pelle, sentendo la presa intorno a lui stringersi.

“Rimarrò qui per tutto il tempo in cui mi vorrai. Non ti libererai così facilmente di me.” gli rispose Shu ridacchiando.

Ryosuke era pronto a rispondergli a tono, a dirgli di fare attenzione a cosa diceva, perché lui non avrebbe mai voluto che se ne andasse, allora, che avrebbe voluto averlo accanto a sé per sempre.

Ma tacque, ancora una volta.

Forse avrebbe dovuto imparare da quell’esperienza, imparare a parlare di più, ad aprirsi, a chiedere a chiare lettere che cosa desiderasse.

Tuttavia, non ci stette troppo a pensare. Adesso che aveva esaudito il desiderio più grande di tutti, non gli rimaneva molto altro da chiedere.


End file.
